Suprises
by sg76
Summary: This is a fic created in honor of Naruto's Birthday. Naruto realizes people care for him.


**A/N- Hey guys so this fic is in honor of Naruto's Birthday coming up (10/7)! Hope you like it! Working on a couple others as well so check out my profile!**

**If I owned Naruto, you wouldn't be reading this right now.**

_**Suprises**_

"Ugh," I said as I groggily got out of bed. I just came back from a mission last night at, what, five o'clock? It was now eight and I had to report to Baa-chan. As I got dressed I looked at the calander. A month since I left for the mission, another dead end to find Sauske. Wait . . .a month? I looked at the date. October 10th. Heh would you look at that. . . it's my birthday.

I sighed.

The worst day of the year, where you begin feeling like you matter and end feeling like trash. Yipee . . .

I quickly made my way to the Hokage's Office. I walked in, surprised to find myself their first.

"Hey, baa-chan, where is everyone?" I asked Tsunade. I saw a vein pop in her forehead and chuckled.

"Late, obviously." she said

I expected this from Kakashi but Sakura? As if summoned from my thoughts, she opened the door.

"Hello Hokage-sama." she said nodding in my and Tsunade's direction. Baa-chan nodded back.

What! She doesn't get reprimanded for being late, but if I'm a 1 **second** late, I never hear the end of it! Talk about favoritism!

"I finally got here before you, Sakura-chan!" I pointed out.

"Shut up Naruto, nobody really cares!" she said tiredly.

I wilted at that. Of course. No one **really **cares what I do. Tsunade frowned at her but didn't defend me. Whatever, it's not like she could get mad at her favorite student. Kakashi finally arrived and we quickly debriefed on our failed mission. By the time we walked out the building, the village was wide awake. It was weird though. It seemed as if everyone was avoiding my gaze. They would stare and when I looked back, nervously look away. We even passed two kids, a boy and a girl, pointing and laughing directly at me. I raised my head in stubborn defiance. I wouldn't let two brats get to me.

"Oi, Sakura, how about that specialized training I was telling you about?," said Kaka-sensei

"Sounds great! See ya, Naruto!,"

They flashed away before I could even protest. Wow this day is seriously reminding me of the old days.

I sighed and walked to my lonely apartment. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The dark-haired boy walked to the blonde's sleeping form. The sun was setting on Konohagakure and the boy had slept all day. The dark-haired boy rose both hands above his head and slammed it into the boys stomach.

"Gah!" said the blonde boy, punching the other in the face. He sailed across the room.

" What the hell! Sai!" the once sleeping boy exclaimed.

"Ouch, what was that for Naruto?" said Sai, his voice filled with pain.

"Sorry, natural reflex. PLUS YOU HIT ME FIRST!"

"Touche" said the expressionless boy.

Naruto sent an infuriated glare at him. "What do you want?"

"You're requested at Training Ground Two.'"

"What? Why?"

"I think Sakura wants to practice on you"

Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Why me?" he asked the universe.

I followed Sai to the training ground. I really did **not **want to help out Sakura, I was still pretty mad at her for ditching me, but I knew if I didin't I'd be on the brink of life tomorrow. It was dark, way too dark to see. When I wasn't tripping over my feet, I was trying to listen for Sai's footsteps. Suddenly the crunch of his feet under leaves dissapeared. "Wah! Sai, where are you!"

Silence was my only response. I was still cursing him under my breath when I turned the last bend to enter the training grounds, where I saw . . . . a party?

"Suprise!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"What took you so long!"

The shouts were overwhelming. I actually looked back to make sure Sai hadn't sneaked up behind me. But no, he was in the front of the huge group, smiling his fake smile. Around him were Sakura and Kakashi, Baa-chan and Shizune, Iruka-sensei, and the whole rookie nine, as well as tons of villagers. I've never seen so many people gathered in one place ever.

"Oi, Naruto, are you gonna say something!" yelled Kiba over the general chatter of the crowd.

I laughed, and cried, but wiped my tears before anyone could see.

This was a party.

For me.

That everyone actually took time to plan.

And I didn't even notice.

I sure am dense.

**A/N- So that's that. Flames are allowed but I'd rather you PM me them. So, if you'd be so kind, just click that word directly below this sentence. Laterz!**


End file.
